


Turn and Look at Me

by dougsfedora



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Oneshot, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougsfedora/pseuds/dougsfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka shuffled around in her seat, to antsy to pay attention to the lesson the teacher was reciting from the front of the room. Not like she would be listening regardless, but today was especially special!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn and Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> whoo! two fics in a day! i'm proud of myself! this one is a cheesy and overused trope but of course i had to write it for my girls!!! hope you enjoy

Honoka shuffled around in her seat, to antsy to pay attention to the lesson the teacher was reciting from the front of the room. Not like she would be listening regardless, but today was especially special! She grit her teeth, deciding today is the day she would finally tell Umi how she felt. People would probably be surprised, considering everyone assumes Honoka is too childish to have serious feelings of the sort, but she didn’t care. 

Today she would definitely tell her. She had been mustering up courage for the past few months and had been planning out exactly how she would tell her, practicing in the mirror what she would say over and over again. Yes, it would be perfect! Even if Umi rejected her, she knew they were close enough that things wouldn’t be to weird.

She hoped.

Honoka shook her head and looked up at the front of the room. The clock above the blackboard read five minutes until the end of the day, and that’s when Honoka was going to tell her. Honoka glanced at the plastic bag in her school bag, carefully tied with a ribbon, safely encasing her family's recipe for manjuu. She figured she should give her something in exchange for her time if she’s turned down, besides, it’s Umi’s favorite anyway. 

When class was dismissed, Honoka took a deep breath and turned to Umi, who sat at the desk behind her. Her mind was racing and she could feel her heart beating faster than it has before.

“Umi,” she forced out, her voice croaking “Can I talk to you? Alone, please?” 

“Uh, sure. Of course. Yes!” Umi stuttered, rising from her seat, picking up her school bag and clutching to it. Kotori nearby cocked her head in confusion but decided it probably would have to do with lyrics or something of the sort.

“Okay! Follow me!” Honoka gulped, trying her best to keep her regular cheery smile, not wanting to show her nervousness and embarrassment to her friend. She gently grabbed Umi’s hand, guiding her out of the classroom and down the halls. At a striding pace, she led her into an empty classroom used for storage and closed the door behind her. Turning around to face Umi behind her, she saw confusion and concern written all over Umi’s face.

“I... Um! I wanted to give you this!” She sputtered out while digging into her school bag, fiddling with the plastic covered manjuu and shoving it towards the other girls chest. “They’re your favorite right? I thought you might like some! And um...”

“Is... Did you just want to give me manjuu?” Umi spoke, her voice coated in question and concern. 

“Well... No. That’s not it. At all. You see...” Honoka paused, twiddling with her fingers and looking everywhere that wasn’t Umi’s line of sight.

“What is it? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Umi said with concern, stepping forward.

“No! Nothings wrong! I don’t think... I mean! I just wanted to tell you...!” Honoka took a deep breath and exhaled. “I really like you! Like, not as a friend! I mean I do like you as a friend of course but I mean... I like you in the like-like sort of way! Like you make me turn red and I get nervous when I’m around you! I... I really like you, Umi! I really hope you aren’t weirded out by this... I just couldn’t handle holding in my feelings for you anymore...”

Looking up at Umi, Honoka was met with a completely red faced and frozen in place Umi. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly agape. Honoka turned around to leave, not wanting to hear the rejection that she was about to face.

“W-Wait! Honoka!” Umi managed to spit out, still trying to piece her thoughts together. 

“I... I’m sorry!” Honoka sputtered out.

“No! Honoka! Listen to me!” Umi said forcefully, grabbing hold of Honoka’s shoulders. Tears of embarrassment welled up in Umi’s eyes, but she was also happy. 

Happy that Honoka felt the same. 

“I... I really like you too, Honoka! I’ve liked you ever since we were little kids! You approached me when no one else would and you... you showed me love and compassion and you’ve always been so happy and I love that about you and...” Umi trailed off, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She turned a deeper red, even more embarrassed from her outburst.

Honoka stared at Umi, and for once the girl didn’t know what to say.

“You... you... like me?” Honoka said slowly, trying to process the information laid out in front of her. “Like... like me?”

“Yes,” Umi gulped, looking towards the wall to avoid looking into Honoka’s eyes. “I do.”

In that moment, Honoka quickly grabbed both of Umi’s hands, pulling her closer to her. Umi and Honoka were now face to face, not even an inch between their noses. Honoka brought a hand up to Umi’s face, brushing her hand against her cheek and tucking some fallen strands of hair behind her ears.

“You really mean it?” Honoka whispered.

“I... I... I do!” Umi stuttered, more embarrassed than she had ever been in her entire life.

Honoka gave Umi a flashy smile, and without hesitation, pressed her lips directly onto hers. Umi’s lips were soft but firm. The kiss was awkward and inexperienced, and was over quicker than it had started, but Honoka was happy.

“You taste like bread...” Umi muttered, looking away from Honoka’s face to avoid her gaze, her face still bright red. Honoka giggled, kissing Umi on the cheek and taking her by the hand.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”


End file.
